Random Intermission 2: All I want for Christmas
by Sorceress Nadira
Summary: Of course there is no Christmas in Athlum. But pretend there is, one with Christmas trees, presents, snow... Including Dave/Irina, Torgal/Corina and slightly Rush/Emmy. Guest starring this time: Allan
1. Chapter 1

_ Late Wednesday update, because my University hates me and I had an exam today I had to prepare for (yuck). The story turned out to be longer than expected, therefore first part comes now, second will be added tomorrow, after I polish it properly. Hope you'll enjoy it, despite some mysteries… I hoped to publish something else first, but (due to the lack of specific inspiration – one that is acquired by receiving comments) it's not ready yet. Hah. But fear not, everything will be explained (and it will probably start early in January)._

_ This episode is dedicated to all those people who keep traffic on my profile page up high – you guys are probably checking whether I changed my mind and switched to one and only true way of yaoi, but, ahah, I didn't. Still, it's nice to know someone's keeping trace of my sick fantasies, isn't it?_

_ I also dedicate it to my boyfriend, who is kind enough to pretend an 'aww' whenever I tell him the piece he's reading is supposed to be touchy. He can pretend an 'aww' really, really well. *cheers*_

_ Song to listen to: Mariah Carey 'All I want for Christmas is You' I know, borrrring… But I like that song._

_ Enjoy and comment; as usually, lazy ones._

_

* * *

_

Part One

It looked like there wasn't going to be too much snow in Athlum this year. The whole of December was quite cold, but it wasn't snowing at all. The otherwise perfect, sunny weather seemed to be most improper for this season. Nevertheless, trying to force as much Christmas spirit as they could, the townspeople of Athlum decorated their houses and streets with lanterns, Christmas trees and poinsettia flowers. Even the Silver Dragon, plainly visible from the window where Irina stood right now, had its paws wrapped in long, golden tinsels. It also carried large bunch of mistletoe in its teeth and it was most likely Corina who put it there. The Remnant didn't seem to object, though.

'Are you even listening, Irina?' asked David suspiciously, after a longer pause. She sighed.

'I am. I just still don't understand why the Lord of Athlum should go to pay a Christmas visit in Celapaleis Castle without his Lady.'

'We've been through it, darling…'

'Oh, come on! It's only the second month, I'm sure I can travel freely! And…'

'And imagine what Torgal would say, seeing you… oh, how would he put it? I know! "So carelessly endangering the future heir of Athlum".' David grinned at her. 'Trust him, Irina; he's been taking care of future heirs for three generations.'

'As if he knew anything about Mitra women!' snapped Irina and paused. Then they both laughed. 'OK, maybe he is experienced in that matter too. Anyway, I just WANT to go!'

'I promise you, I'll be back for Christmas Eve. It's just a courteous visit - an official dinner, some shopping for my Lady and we'll be back in saddles to reach Athlum as soon as possible. Does it suit you, darling?'

She sighed again. She wasn't really planning to make him change his mind and certainly she wouldn't like him to forsake his diplomatic duties, but the mere thought of spending their first Christmas since they married apart was upsetting.

'Just make sure you are not delayed, David. I can be pretty nasty when I'm angry and I shouldn't be angry because of the baby, right?'

'Certainly, my dear' chuckled Lord David, hugging her. 'Now, if you excuse me, I'm supposed to be down at the courtyard. Torgal is probably waiting for me, all impatient.'

'I don't believe that. You mark my words: when you get down there, you'll have to wait for him.'

'Now, come on; Torgal is never late.'

'He isn't. Corina is.'

In the other part of the Castle another goodbye was taking place; with some slight arguing, parting kisses and one solemn promise. Corina was barely satisfied with that, but she finally let Torgal go. As she watched him putting on his cloak and leaving the room, she could feel an upcoming sense of emptiness. It wasn't going to be easy to spend these three days with him so far away...

... ... ...

'I thought I might find you here.'

Corina looked up to see smile on Pagus's face. He put the tray he was carrying on the table and seated himself in another armchair, pushed conveniently closer to the fireplace. Corina yawned and stretched, causing the blanket to slip from her legs to the floor.

'What time is it?'

'It's almost eight o'clock in the evening, my dear' replied Pagus. He carefully chose her favourite cup (the one with ivy leaves pattern) and poured some tea in it. 'Here. It will make you feel better.'

'Tea is not gonna make me feel better' she murmured, but accepted the cup gratefully. She recalled Torgal musing at her willingness to participate in Pagus's historical evenings. If for nothing else (and it wasn't like she didn't enjoy sharing details from her Remnant collective memory with Pagus), she'd be there for the tea. As a coffee-addict, Torgal wasn't going to understand that, of course.

'We missed you today, Corina dear' said Pagus, seating himself more comfortably with a cup in his hands. 'You didn't spend all day here, did you?'

'I slept all day' she answered, curling in the armchair and pulling the blanket back. Light from the fireplace reflected in her eyes. 'I don't feel like taking part in that stupid Christmas rush.'

'Speaking of Rush, Lady Irina will definitely ask you to contact him and bring him to Athlum. At least for Christmas Eve.'

'Rrrright...' Definitely. But the tea was good. It had the smell of cinnamon and apples. 'I'll do that.'

Pagus nodded, looking at her from above his teacup. His eyes gleamed. It was that kind of face he always made when he was about to play a little trick on someone. Corina sighed.

'C'mon, old friend, you want me to do more than that, I can see it! Like I cared about Christmas at all... All I want for Christmas is...' she paused, refraining herself from saying "Torgal". '...Is to be left alone.'

'Now, dear. No one should be alone in Christmas! To be alone at this special day would mean there is no one to love us.' He smiled at the offended look she gave him. 'Which reminds me... Mister Allan has stopped by in Warrior's Honor...'

'Allan's here?' Corina raised her eyebrows in surprise. 'I thought he and Arvan were somewhere around Nagapur!'

'Apparently young mister Arvan went to Balterossa to spend Christmas with his father. My believe is, mister Allan wished to speak with Torgal and missed his leave for Celapaleis. And thus I thought...' Pagus took a sip of tea and smiled again. 'I thought you could go and invite him to the Castle for the time being.'

'It's a popular misconception' grumbled Corina from inside of her cup. 'The fact I spend my time around Sovanis doesn't mean I'm the right person to talk to them... But I'll do it, of course. Shall I force him to come in case he refuses?'

'Wouldn't that spoil the Christmas spirit, dear?'

'Dunno. Not that I care...'

'Of course not, dear.'

Corina didn't see the point in arguing with Pagus and he was one of the few people she liked enough to try and be nice to most of the time. They were silent until the Qsiti, unable to resist anymore, began to ask her questions about past Christmas' traditions.

Outside the window first snowflakes of this winter slowly started to dance in the icy air.

... ... ...

Snow on the roofs and balconies of Celapaleis Castle made it look like a confectioner's dream; with lots of whipped cream and vanilla ice. Despite the early morning hour, there were lots of kids on the streets – engaged in snowball fights, making lots of noise and generally enjoying themselves. David yawned, wrapping the blanket around his arms. He then closed the window. Snow looked pretty, of course, and he was hoping there was at least as much of it in Athlum as there was here, for the sake of Irina's happiness. Still, if it would continue to snow like this, by tomorrow the drifts will make travelling on Anbus impossible. The great creatures had enough trouble with low temperatures and the snow was the last thing they could tolerate.

There was a familiar knock on the door. David learned to recognise his Generals by their knocking long ago and firm, regular taps of Torgal were the first he learnt.

'Come in' he said, sitting back on his bed. As the Sovani entered and greeted him with a bow, David continued. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Peacefully, thank you, my lord. Lord Qubine has invited you to the supper at five o'clock in the afternoon. Is there anything you have planned to do until then?'

'I guess we both could do some shopping, right?' David smiled a little. 'There are plenty of interesting stalls at Grant's Way.'

'As you wish, my lord.'

... ... ...

'For the God Emperor's sake, where are you going with this tree, Blocter?'

A mass of dark-green conifer needles stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned around, sweeping the floor, brushing the walls and almost knocking down Emmy and Irina.

'Ow, watcha, ladies!'

'This is just ridiculous!' snapped Emmy. 'You're never going to reach the Banquet Hall with this giant...'

'Gah, 'twas your idea, Emmy!'

'I'm taking it back! The tree was never supposed to be THAT big!'

'It ain't a Christmas with a small one...'

They would probably start to seriously argue were it not for Pagus' voice.

'Oh dear, what's going on here?'

Blocter began to turn around again and was stopped by Irina. The Qsiti appeared under the branches and joined them at their side of the corridor. 'Is this going to be our Christmas tree?'

'It would, if we could push it through all rooms from here to the Banquet Hall' Irina sighed. 'I don't think it's ever going to happen.'

'You should've tried from the northern side of the Castle, sweetie' said another voice, this time Corina's. Her head appeared amidst the needles and was quickly joined by that of Rush.

'Hi, everybody!'

'Rush!' exclaimed Irina and jumped in his direction. This caused a bit of a mess, but finally the tree was once again freed from people tangled in its branches and everyone was on their feet again.

'Why wouldn't you try the Second Reading-Room, the one with the fireplace?' suggested Pagus. 'It's pretty close from here...'

'It's tiny' protested Irina immediately.

'Big enough for all of us to fit in, my lady.'

'We could bring more couches there...' added Emmy. 'Right, Blocter?'

'I'm gonna agree to anythin' to get this trunk outta my arm right now.'

Irina made a face and was immediately caught and cuddled by her brother.

'RUSH!'

'Stop being whimsy, sis!' he laughed, letting her go after a while. 'What? I can't be a big bro anymore?'

'Of course you can! It's just...'

'Second Reading-Room, sweetie?' reminded Corina, grinning. Irina sighed.

'Well... If there really is no other choice...'

... ... ...

It wasn't supposed to be that difficult. David was spending another hour in the melting snow, pushing his way between other customers and gazing at the various items offered in numerous stalls on Grant's Way. They had almost everything there - from weapons and armour through wide range of customisation items, jewellery, clothes and furniture to food and drinks. He had already bought a big box of Umbermarici Delight for Blocter, the first edition of 'Dissertation on the Matter of Philosophy' for Pagus and three differently coloured scarves for Emmy, Corina and Rush, but he was still at loss in the matter of Irina's present.

He glanced at Torgal, who was carrying all David's presents and a few very small packages of his own. The Sovani was standing some feet away, involved in a fierce bargain about some decorative item. David quickly turned around, bought a pack of 'Best Selected Amber Coffee' and stashed it in his pocket; then he nonchalantly walked around some other stalls before joining Torgal. The Sovani was already packing his purchase - an iron book support in a shape of wyvern - and the Qsiti shopkeeper was murmuring something disrespectful to himself.

'Is this for Pagus?' asked David conversationally. Torgal nodded. 'Huh, you got a nice discount on that!'

'I'm saving up for my retirement' murmured the Sovani and his ears turned onwards. Lord of Athlum muffled a laugh. 'You have got nice set of gifts on your own, my lord. A few more and I will need a third pair of arms.'

'Almost done, don't worry... I'm missing only one now.'

'I see.'

'Would you care to reveal what did you buy for Miss Silvermoon?'

Torgal's ears moved a little, shaking off snowflakes.

'Nothing yet' he admitted after a while. David grinned. 'How about the gift for Lady Irina, my lord?'

'Huh, how to put it...'

'You are as clueless in this matter as I am in mine, my lord.'

'I suppose you got it quite well, actually.'

They walked down the street, gazing at this and that as they passed by the stalls.

'What would you give her if she was a Sovani woman, Torgal?'

'You really want to know, my lord?'

'Well... Yes, why not?'

'I would bring her a blood-soaked carcass of the Glasya I would have killed single-handedly' replied the Sovani indifferently. David gave him quizzical look. 'Or I could buy her a new set of lerajes, of course.'

'I guess the second one would be easier to put under the Christmas tree' murmured the Lord of Athlum and, to his surprise, he noticed a faint smile on Torgal's face. 'What do you think I could get for Irina?'

'Jewellery is always in order.'

'Oh, right.'

'Sadly, this is not the best season for flowers. Chocolates are usually considered a good idea, although in her current state, Lady Irina might... Misunderstand the good intention.'

'You've got some knowledge, don't you?' mused David, eyeing variously shaped brooches with gems.

'Mitra women are easily pleased with gifts, my lord.'

'Speaking from experience, are you? Besides, what do you think about this dragonfly brooch? Ambers will fit Irina's eye colour, won't they...?'

... ... ...

Pushed to the farthest corner of Second Reading-Room, the Christmas tree was still very big and took a lot of space. Corina and Emmy spent some time cutting off those branches that tried to reach the fireplace, while Rush and Blocter pushed in some additional sofas. This made the room look even smaller and more crammed than before and Irina was not satisfied at all.

'Do not worry, my dear Lady' said Pagus soothingly. 'There will not be that many people to celebrate in here. We do not need the Banquet Hall for that.'

'He's got the point' agreed Emmy, stepping away from the tree to admire the result. It was… asymmetrical to say the least, but most of the branches were intact and they somehow filled for the cut off ones. 'There's plenty of space for presents under this one, isn't there?'

'There will be… let's see…' Irina's brow furrowed. 'Me and David, four Generals, Cor and Rush…'

'Add Allan to that list' said Corina, taking a place on the sofa.

'You have already talked to him?' asked Pagus. 'My goodness, you are fast, if you want to!'

'I went to the Warrior's Honor this morning. He told me to mind my own business and named me 'little Mitra nuisance' twice or thrice. He also said he's never going to come to the Castle on his own free will' Corina smiled at their surprised faces. 'Which, in non-Sovani translation, means he'll be here in one or two hours. If he's not already here, that is.'

Irina seemed to be less optimistic.

'You're sure about that?'

'Sweetie, I've never heard of a Sovani that wouldn't come to seek for his sword…' The rest of her sentence died in the noise that Blocter and Rush were making. It seemed they finally found large boxes with Christmas tree ornaments.

'Check it out, sis!' shouted Rush, pulling silver line of tinsel out of one of them and wrapping it around his neck. 'I'm a Christmas décor now!'

They spent rest of the afternoon weighing the tree with as many ornaments as they could find space for and ended with something as glittery as it was ever possible. The upper parts, decorated mostly by Blocter, were filled with gingerbread ornaments and blue glitter balls. Below was a mess created by the three different Christmas tree visions of Emmy, Irina and Rush - full of variously coloured glitter balls, tinsel and candles. Corina didn't join in the fun, serving tea instead and discussing with Pagus while sitting comfortably on sofa. She was then the one who put an end to the chatter, reminding Rush he needed to be back in the other world before six hours went pass. She was not a moment too late - he was already beginning to sway dozily.

'I should've remembered about it, you know?' said Rush as they went out to the corridor and towards Corina's chamber. 'It's so fun to be here…'

'You know what to do, Rush, I already told you. Emmy would probably want to…'

'I know.'

Corina paused, a little surprised by the sudden gravity in his voice.

'You weren't talking to her about it, were you, Cor?'

'No, sweetie. Both me and Torgal, we respect your decision. We won't give them a hint, but if they figure it out on their own…'

'I'd be worried then, not now' smiled Rush. 'Thanks, Cor. Umm… Can I ask you to do one more thing for me?'

She raised her eyebrows.

'What else do you want?'

'If you could…' He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to her. 'There's a list of presents I made. Would you buy them for me? I mean, I cannot just go to Athlum, and…'

'Jeez, where do I look like a charity?' She snatched the list and skimmed through it quickly. 'Which one is gonna be mine?'

'Erm… wouldn't be a surprise anymore if I told you, right? Will you get them for me?'

'Sure. There is plenty of gold in the treasury…'

Rush grinned and out of a sudden gave her a warm hug.

'Thanks, sis!'

'Will you stop calling me that? I'm nowhere near being your sister, you half-Remnant brat.'

'I know, half-Remnant brat' Rush grinned. 'I'll wait for your call tomorrow.'

Corina placed her hands on his arms, but before she had a chance to concentrate, Rush pointed to the window behind her.

'It's snowing again' he smiled. 'Merry Christmas, Cor.'

As she watched him slowly vanishing into the other world, Corina smiled too.

'Merry Christmas, brother.'

... ... ...

Despite his best efforts, David was not able to wake up on his own. The light in his room was definitely too bright to be the early morning he wanted it to be. He grimaced, shading his eyes with his hand. Then he smelled coffee.

'Good morning, my lord.'

'Oh, hell' moaned the lord of Athlum in response and sunk deeper in bed, pulling the blanket over his face. There was a moment of silence and then Torgal tapped the blanket around David's arm. 'Leave me alone…'

'I presume yesterday's supper didn't suit you too well.'

It was true - official meeting turned into less-official Christmas party and Torgal was probably the only one who didn't end up happily drunk. He sighed, his ears turned a little backwards. Yesterday he found himself more forgiving than usual, but from today's perspective it seemed like a bad idea.

'If you can force yourself to get out of this bed, there is a breakfast waiting, my lord' he said finally. 'Unfortunately, I will not join you today.'

The blanked moved a little and then David's face, his eyes squinted, appeared.

'Huh? Why not?'

'There is a problem with our return to Athlum. I need to make some… certain arrangements.'

'What problem?'

'It has been snowing all night, my lord.'

David sat on his bed. Snow - drifts - no Anbu - no way back to Athlum - Irina is really, really upset. He looked up at Torgal and suddenly realised he wasn't the only one in hurry to come back.

'Oh, my' he gasped. 'What are we going to do now?'

'Patience, my lord. I have an idea.'

... ... ...

Corina closed the back door behind her and shook the snow off her clothes. Through the night some of the drifts reached a height of three feet and the streets of Athlum were now full of Yamas sweeping the snow off. Outside the town the situation looked even less optimistic.

She stopped by the kitchen door, breathing in the mixed smells of Christmas dinner Allan was preparing. She didn't dare to step in, though. She had a rather fierce discussion with him yesterday and finally made him to participate in this Athlumian Christmas Party. In exchange for the sword she offered him either doing more decorating with others or preparing the dishes on his own. She knew he would rather be alone and she also knew he was skilled in cooking.

Pressing her cheek to the kitchen frame she peeked inside. Allan began with dismissing all the staff and now he was busying himself between the stove and table, doing several things simultaneously. His four arms were as much useful here as on the battlefield - peeling, blending, chopping, mincing and frying at the same time. Steam stirred in the air, carrying the smell out to the corridor. Corina watched him for a while. Without his ever-present, green armour he looked a little more friendly than usual - like a hedgehog without needles. There was something in him that resembled Torgal and it was not necessarily that his fur was almost similarly black. He might have as well been Torgal's kinsmen and that made Corina wonder, whether they really were related or not.

She backed off from the door, before he might have a chance of spotting her. Despite show-off hostility, he was definitely enjoying himself and she didn't want to spoil it. Deep in her thoughts, she wandered towards the Second Reading-Room to see Irina there. The Lady of Athlum was hanging stockings upon the fireplace.

'Oh, Cor! Good morning! Want one?'

'No, thank you. I'm not going to pretend my socks are anywhere similar to those.'

Irina grinned at her.

'I saw you in the backyard not long ago…'

'Oh, yes' Corina sank into comfortable warmth of her favourite armchair. 'I was checking the weather.'

'Any good news?'

'Only bad, actually. I cannot imagine anything going through that snow drifts, not mentioning the Anbus. We're going to have one hell of a lonely Christmas, Irina…' she sighed. Irina watched her for a while from her spot beside the fireplace and then came closer, putting her hand on Corina's arm.

'You miss him, don't you? I mean - more, because of the… Remnant thing?'

'Don't even try to imagine that, sweetie.'

Irina nodded and bent to embrace her friend. After a short while Corina returned the hug.

'They'll be back in time, Cor. I know it.'

'We're optimistic today, my lady.'

'C'mon… They're the smartest guys we have here. One of them will surely come up with something… And I'll bet it's going to be Torgal.'

'Yeah…' Corina smiled almost involuntarily. 'The guy with all the solutions, isn't he?'

'Actually I was thinking about something else…' Irina grinned again. 'You know he'll do anything to get back to you, don't you?'


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

'What the hell is that supposed to be?' asked David, trying to be as polite as he could. It was freezing, quite late and awfully noisy; and he wasn't really that sober yet, despite the effort of Celapaleis Castle's healer and her Refresh spell. He rubbed his forehead, trying to take in view everything at once.

At the backyard of lord Qubine's Castle stood a sleigh, harnessed with a team of seven Fenris wolves. The beasts were barking and stirring, making as much noise as possible. Beside them, trying to calm them down was Jager - man formerly known as one of the captains of the Third Committee. He was apparently in quite different business right now.

'Remind me once more, Torgal. What is that idea of yours?'

Sovani, who seemed rather interested in construction of the sleigh, replied after a moment.

'Fenris wolves are our fastest way to get back to Athlum right now, my lord. Mister Jager here has been training these and other animals for two years now. He claims we can reach Athlum in six hours and without the need to stop.'

'This... sleigh will probably contain the two of us; what about my soldiers?'

'I have already made certain arrangements, my lord. They will be provided accommodation until the weather enables them to travel back with our Anbus.'

'You think about everything, don't you?'

Torgal shrugged.

'This is my duty. Besides, I assumed haste was in order.'

David nodded. He was now torn apart between anxiety to come back home and slight uneasiness in presence of Fenris wolves. He heard they could be domesticated, but never seen one responding to orders before. He watched Jager finally restoring order among his animals and then patting their long, horned heads. These beasts were apparently of Flauros breed - with thick, winter fur in greenish colour. David knew their wild cousins lived in Dillmoor. And were pretty nasty when fought.

'You like my pets, Lord David?' asked Jager, approaching. 'Finest beasts in the world, aren't they? I always liked 'em, even before I got into the business.'

'They are… splendid ones, indeed' ventured David carefully.

'Best ones I have! I keep 'em for my personal use, ya know. I have five teams right now, but four of 'em were taken by Lord Qubine. Good for winter travel, they are! Wanna get a closer look?'

Lord of Athlum gave his General a doubtful look, but followed Jager to the wolves.

'These are Bolt, Chaos, Breeze, Dart, Lobo, Thunder and my pet leader, Princess Sissy. She's a Vanargand wolf.' Jager scratched long, white head of the leading beast and got a lick in reply. Other wolves, apparently jealous, began to bark again. 'Ah, ye gotta have to be firm, if ye wanna maintain order here. Clear voice, short commands. Like: quiet! Quiet now!'

The wolves paused for a second and then started to bark even louder. Jager's brow furrowed.

'Chill now, guys!'

'SILENCE!' roared Torgal suddenly. The barking cut out and all wolves sat on the snow; motionless, their ears put and concentrated. Jager scratched his cheek.

'Yeeeeah… I think you're gonna handle this, ya know?'

Torgal turned to face Lord David.

'What is your decision, my lord?'

'If this really is our best option…'

'Excellent. My lord, there is a seat prepared for the passenger. I will be in command of the beasts. Please, make yourself comfortable.'

'Wait a moment, Torgal! What about our presents? Our belongings?'

Sovani's ears turned slightly outwards in a sign of surprise.

'I have already packed everything on the sleigh, my lord.'

David's mouth opened.

'Oh, did you…?'

'Do please make yourself comfortable. Mister Jager, do you have what I asked you for?'

'Oh, this one! Sure, sure.' Jager unbuttoned his coat and pulled small, furry ball outside. The ball whimpered and trembled in the freezing air. 'Careful, it needs to be put in warmth, ya know, General?'

Torgal picked the furry thing up with his upper arms and gave it critical look. Two dots of black eyes looked at him back in mild surprise. White tail wagged encouragingly.

'This one will do.'

'Torgal, can I have a word with you first?' David sighed. There was at least an illusion of order he had to restore. 'What is that… thing you're holding?'

Sovani turned around to face his lord and extended his arms. There was black-and-white fur, sweet little eyes, a pink tongue and small red bumps in place where horns should be.

'Is this by any chance a Fenris puppy!'

'You got it quite right, my lord. It is a Vanargand, to be precise.'

'You bought Corina a puppy?'

'In fact I…'

'You think this… beast is going to roam freely around my castle?'

'Well…' there was a moment of silence from Torgal and then he made a little cough. 'It is a cute little beast.'

The wolf cub wagged its tail and went 'yap'. David tried to keep a straight face. It didn't last long.

'I… I suppose… If you can keep IT away from my chambers…'

'Thank you, my lord.' Torgal didn't make a move, standing still with his arms extended and the puppy right in front of David's face.

'Erm… You can stop doing that; I'm already convinced about its cuteness.'

'Mister Jager implied very specifically that the cub needs to be kept in warmth' said Sovani, his face unchanged. David gave Jager a look.

'Hey, I'm just standing here! Don't blame it on me - business is business!'

'My lord?'

'Oh, fine' sneered lord of Athlum and took the puppy. It licked his face happily. 'Let's just get out of here, shall we?'

'Certainly, my lord.'

... ... ...

It was… well, white. As far as the eye could see, there was snow: soft, cold and untouched. Here and there a tree stood amidst the drifts: black line in the overwhelming whiteness. There was no sign of animals; nothing was moving under the still, greyish-blue winter sky. Except for…

'Haaaaaaaik!'

There was a sound of ringing bells and Fenris wolves appeared on the top of snow heap, galloping down and pulling the sleigh behind them. They ran fast but regularly, showing that Jager's claims were rightfully placed. They were really well-trained.

'Gee!' - And they turned right, following black-and-white Vanargand leader. David pulled the hood of his coat over his head. The air was freezing and the speed of the running wolves made it even colder. He checked on the puppy, but it was asleep, comfortable in David's warmth. Lord of Athlum was beginning to be jealous.

He turned around and looked up at Torgal, who was standing on the back of the sleigh, shouting commands. 'Haw!' made a turn left.

'It's amazing you can order them around without reins or anything!' shouted David. Sovani looked down on him.

'Mister Jager said there will be no problems with that!' he shouted back. Speed of air made his ears turn flat, but Torgal was obviously enjoying himself. 'At this rate, we will be in Athlum by nightfall!'

'Why is that so important?'

'Because I gave my word we will be back before the first star rises!'

David nodded and made himself comfortable again. According to Jager, bells attached to wolves' harness played an important role in their training. Whatever it actually was, the sound was quite pleasant.

And Athlum was closer with every minute.

... ... ...

Late afternoon found everyone together in the Second Reading-Room, in front of the fireplace. Christmas tree was already surrounded by lots of colourfully packed presents and Rush was now trying to stuff his own ones there. Others were talking, reading or, in case of Allan, polishing his just-regained sword. Irina sat on the window sill, gazing down at the courtyard from time to time.

'Aren't you cold?' asked Corina, coming closer and looking down curiously. 'What if they come through the main gate, by the way?'

'In that case I'll be wasting my time, sitting here' grinned Lady of Athlum. 'I see you gave Allan his sword back?'

'I did. He's not going to leave now; not with all those delicious dishes he cooked… Belive me or not, sweetie, but all he's waiting for now, is us praising his skills.'

'Oh, is he?'

'Watch.'

Corina nonchalantly approached the table, where some snacks were already put. Allan refused to serve them main dishes yet, claiming he'll only do so when Torgal and David come back. For a moment she was wavering between Rockshell sticks and Amoeba jellies and chose the first one.

'Gosh, this is delicious!' she exclaimed and turned towards Irina again. 'Want some?'

Irina chuckled, nodding her head. She noticed Allan pausing with the polishing and his ears turning outwards in suggestion of happiness for a moment.

'Saw that?' asked Corina, serving her the sticks.

'I did… Goodness me, they really are good!'

'I know. That's why I made him cook…'

They sat in silence for a while, until Rush stepped away from the Christmas tree, finally pleased with the outcome.

'Hey, sis, how about we play our Christmas game?' he said out loud.

'What game?' asked Emmy, raising her head from the book she was reading.

'Oh, we used to play it, when we were little' explained Irina. 'We would sit by the tree, choose one gift we liked the best and made a wish, what we wanted to be in there… It was more like, you know, saying our greatest dream at the moment, rather than guessing actually what our parents gave us…'

'Yeah, it was always fun' grinned Rush. 'What about it, guys? We could all play!'

'Awright, let's do it!' exclaimed Blocter. 'Can I start? Please?'

Irina laughed, jumping from the window sill and joining her brother on the sofa.

'Sure! And then we'll go clockwise, okay?'

'Ahh, good! So…' Blocter leaned over the table to see the presents. 'I like that biggish, red one! I wanna… I wanna it to have lots of chocolate inside!'

They laughed. Emmy was next.

'Um… Okay, this blue one with purple ribbon looks like… like it has some magickal, time bending thingy for me to have more time to sleep in! Pagus?'

'Oh dear, let's see… That green tube must be full of new quills. I need a lot of them, actually… Mister Allan?'

'Don't even try to make me play this stupid game' growled Sovani, not looking up from his sword.

'Ah, you're so unlike Torgal, even though you too, are a Sovani… Corina, dear. Would you, please?'

'I like the orange box over there. Now, all I want is…' she paused suddenly, her eyes fixed on the box. There was a long moment of silence, as if she was listening to something distant. 'Torgal?'

Rush and Blocter began to laugh.

'Shut up, you morons! Can't you hear the bells?'

Irina got up quickly and ran to the window. She uttered a small cry of joy.

'They're back! Dave and Torgal are back!'

It was a matter of seconds before the door slammed against the wall and Corina's steps echoed in the corridor. Irina followed her almost immediately, leaving the rest far behind. She opened the back door just in time to hear Corina shouting 'Torgal!' and see her jumping into his arms. Surprised like that, Sovani slipped and they both landed in snow, Corina laughing happily.

'Irina! Darling, do not look at them; we're not supposed to know about that kind of dreadful things at all!' laughed David, when he spotted his wife. Irina ran towards him to give him a kiss. 'Careful, darling. I have something very fragile for Miss Silvermoon…'

Torgal was already on his feet, carrying Corina in his arms and scolding her for going outside improperly dressed. She ignored that and gave him a kiss to shut him up.

'Ahem, if I may interrupt a little, Miss Silvermoon?' said David, trying not to laugh at the look of Torgal's face - both embarrassed and delighted.

Corina looked at him quizzically and then at the furry animal he was holding.

'What...?'

'It's a Christmas present, but keep in mind it's not from me. I just helped to bring it here.'

The puppy went 'yap'. Irina laughed.

'It's so cute, Cor!'

'I can see that!' she took the puppy from David and gave it an amused look. 'Does it bite?'

'I don't know, Miss Silvermoon, but it peed on me.'

Corina chuckled.

'I like him already...'

Lord David sneered and was caught in Irina's embrace.

'Oh, jeez! They're hugging out here!' cried Rush, stepping out to the backyard. 'Can I have a hug from someone, too?'

'Get lost, freak!' shouted Emmy and pushed him to the snow, laughing. 'My lord, welcome back! Now, everybody back to the Castle, before you all catch worst colds ever!'

They hurried inside, Blocter picking up a sack of presents from the sleigh and carrying it to the Castle. Torgal finally put Corina down.

'Go, I need to attend to the wolves first, beloved.'

She opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced with a kiss. Smiling, she reached out to touch Torgal's ears and froze. Literally.

'Gosh, your ears are cold as ice! You're going to have frost-bites all over! To the castle! Now! I'll send some soldiers to take care of the sleigh.'

Ignoring his weak protest, Corina caught one of his hands and led him inside and then towards the kitchen. She put the puppy on the floor and pointed to the chair next to the stove.

'Get this cloak of, it's drenched, and sit down. Wrap in this.' She reached behind the stove and pulled out a blanket. 'You're an icicle, Torgal.'

He sighed, letting her take care of him for a moment. Corina stood behind him and began to warm up his ears with her hands. Torgal closed his eyes. Warmth was good.

'Better now, icicle?'

'Indeed.'

She kissed his left ear.

'The puppy is lovely. How did you come up with that idea?'

'It just came.'

They watched little Vanargand sniffing around the kitchen. Corina grinned.

'I'll name it Hayate. What do you think?'

'It is a good name.'

The door opened suddenly and there was a moan.

'Hell, no! You two again?'

'Allan?' Torgal turned around in surprise. 'What are you...?'

'Shut up! This Mitra girl of yours is guilty of involving me into this!' Allan stepped inside and took one of the pots. Then he froze, his ears laid back. 'What the hell is this beast doing here?'

'It's Hayate' grinned Corina. 'You don't like it?'

Allan bared his fangs at her and stormed out, catching another pot as he passed.

'You two get the hell out of my kitchen!' he shouted, not turning around. 'Find yourself another place for heating!'

'That one was rough, Allan!' cried Corina after him, but Sovani just slammed the door. 'Gosh, he's enjoying himself, don't you think?'

'Is this situation awkward only for me, beloved?'

'I guess so' she smiled and picked the puppy up. 'You should probably change your clothes, but I don't think anyone will care. Let's take some food with us, shall we? I think this will humour Allan a bit. Oh, and take the blanket as well, will you?'

'Who stashes a blanket behind a stove?'

'I do, sweetie' Corina put the puppy under her arm and caught a basket full of Fruits of Prela. 'The nights are cold and lonely without you...'

The basket landed on the floor. They would probably be late a whole lot, if it wasn't for Allan, who kicked them out a few minutes later.

... ... ...

To Irina's great satisfaction, Second Reading-Room proved to be exactly the size they needed it to be to comfortably gather together. They sat around the table, laughing, talking and eating. Roasted Vulture, fried Oarfish fins and lots of other dishes earned Allan well-deserved praises, to which he pretended not to listen. There was a lot of fun with unpacking the presents, too. The table was quickly filled with boxes of sweets Blocter got from everyone, as he shared them all around. Pagus was lost for half an hour as soon as he laid his hands on the "Dissertations…". Ignoring the principle of being serious, Torgal agreed to wear woollen ear-heater Irina knitted for him and even tried to persuade Allan to do the same with his. On the other end of the table Emmy and Rush were trying to build up a tower made of toothpicks and decorate it with a brooch she got. Corina shared the bottle of Royotian wine in set of wine-glasses Irina and David received as their couple present. It was overall a good evening and it didn't end even though Rush has fallen asleep and Corina had to send him back to the other world on her own.

Finally, the room has been emptied, as everyone slowly went to their own chambers. Only three of them remained: Allan, meditating in an armchair pushed to the farthest corner and Corina, who drank a bit too much and curled to sleep on Torgal's lap. Sovani General was brushing her hair gently, his eyes fixed on the dying flames in the fireplace.

'Looks like the party is over' said Allan suddenly. He got up and picked Hayate, who fell asleep in the corner. 'Here, don't lose it.'

'Are you leaving, Allan?'

'Of course. Do you think I'm going to stay and clean all the mess you made? It's enough that Mitra girl of yours made me stay here and play along.'

He walked to the table and picked the ear-warmer he got from Irina.

'Silly thing. I don't get how you handle those Mitras around you all the time, Torgal.'

Torgal smiled, not looking at his friend.

'They got something addictive in them.'

'Yeah, sure. Anyway, I'll be seeing you around in a month or two. Arvan was planning to visit Athlum soon.'

'Bid him mine and Corina's regards. I believe she will be delighted to see him again.'

Allan sneered, but then his face brightened a little bit.

'Addictive, eh?' he said. 'Take care, Torgal.'

'You too, Allan. And Merry Christmas.'

There was a moment of silence, when Allan paused by the door, his hand on the handle and stood there for a minute or two.

'I'm glad I spent it with friends and family' he said silently and turned around to smile. 'Merry Christmas, Torgal.'

Then he was gone and the room was still and silent again. Outside the window snowflakes swirled slowly in the wind as it carried a humming sound of singing people. It was peaceful – and as peaceful and loving as only one night in the year can be.

_**Merry Christmas.**_


End file.
